A Memory That Lives On
by Saphie Virgo
Summary: The Killjoys are dead and gone...or are they? With our heros "missing" hundreds of rebels all around the country are inspired


The Killjoys:

a memory that lives on

Chapter 1: The jet star and the kobra kid

"Bad news from the zones tumbleweeds. It looks like Jet Star and the Kobra Kid had a clap with an exterminator that went all Costa Rica and, uh, got themselves ghosted. Dusted out on route guano. So it's time to hit the red line and upthrust the volume out there. Keep your boots tight, keep your gun close and die with your mask on if you've got to. Here, is the traffic-" before Dr. Death Defying could explain which roads were under patrol by Draculoids and which were being blown to smithereens, Wolverine Venom took aim to the radio and blasted it with his gun. Everyone just stared at him, as if in awe of what he'd done but the reality, is they were in awe of what Dr. Death Defying had said.

"What was that for?" Summer Smoke finally spoke after a strangling silence.

"You're kidding me right?" Wolverine Venom turned to him.

"No, I'm not. Do you know how hard it was to take that radio? I was almost corpsed!"

"But you're not are you? Enough said nothing done. They're wiping out killjoys left and right. It's our job to kickass and stay alive. We should get a move on." And that was that. With his words, the five of Wolverine Venom's colleagues we within his wake out the door of the abandoned garage. Directly behind him, was his right hand man, Vampire Money with shaggy black hair the often blocked his eyes. Beside Vampire Money was the spanish beauty Bella Muerte. Behind her were the best gunmen in the country and they were women. Confetti Storm and Toxic Fantasy each with a shiny new gun, stolen from a pair of Draculoids from their latest raid. Sandy haired Summer Smoke was the last out, still pouting. Nobody spoke as they sped down the desert road. Everyone was thinking of the traffic report. Jet Star and Kobra Kid were the last of the Fabulous Killjoys after the deaths of Party Poison and Fun Ghoul in the previous month. These were the guys that stood up against The Better Living Industry (BL/ind or BLI) when they tried to brain wash the entire country.

Confused? Let me start from the beginning. After the fires of 2012 this company comes along to "clean" however, all they did was prescribe medication to all their consumers and tax payers only to brain wash them. Pretty soon, they had enough money to take over the news, media, and later every television network. There are few radio stations that aren't under BLI surveillance which is where Pirate Radio DJ, Dr. Death Defying sends regular transmissions on news of a rebellion. The first four rebels, were known throughout the rest of the listeners as the Fabulous Killjoys. For years, they've been fugitives and assassins, their only motive to take down BLI. They traveled around the world, defying Dr. Morse and his team of Draculoids the biggest enemy of anyone who wanted to rebel against BLI. Little did they know, that all over the country, killjoy inspired rebels had been creating clans and teams and even armies to be on their side. Our story centers a team of 6 of those killjoy followers, one of the last of the rebels. Their only motivation, to make sure that the killjoy legacy lives on.

"So, are we gonna just...stop?" Bella Muerte asked. Wolverine Venom slammed on the breaks. Everyone gasped at the sudden halt and Bella Muerte's words.

"I really want you to swallow your words Muerte." Vampire Money shot toward her. Bella Muerte looked around with big brown eyes.

"What do you mean?" she asked, batting her eyelashes.

"W-w-w-what I m-mean is..." Vampire Money swallowed hard and slightly blushed. Wolverine Venom noticed and hit him hard against the back of the head and then did the same to Bella Muerte.

"Use you head! No way in hell we are just gonna give up! Just because the original Killjoys are gone doesn't mean we have to be. This is our biggest moment yet!" Wolverine said loudly.

"Whoawhoawhoa we're being tracked!" Screamed Toxic Fantasy, frantically pointing to a white car. One way to tell the difference between a Draculoid or anyone brainwashed by BLI and a killjoy is that BLI is completely against color. They are either black or white or both. Killjoys, in rebellion, wear as much color as they can. However, it's more of a death wish than a fashion statement because they are easily spotted.

"You know the drill!" Vampire Money announced but Summer Smoke was already on the roof of the car and Confetti Storm and Toxic Fantasy were already hanging out of the window. Bella Muerte quickly lifted from underneath a seat a pack of ammunition.

"Bella!" Confetti Storm called. Bella Muerte tossed her some amo and Confetti Storm loaded her gun in seconds.


End file.
